Right angle electrical plugs have been known heretofore wherein the contact blades extend therefrom in one direction while the current carrying conductors extend therefrom in a direction at substantially ninety degrees with respect to said blades. Difficulties have been encountered in removing such plugs from an electrical receptacle, particularly where there is a tight fit between the blades and the receptacle.
Although it is not good practice to do so, a person often will remove a conventional plug from a receptacle by pulling outwardly on the cable containing the conductors, but this is not possible with a right angle plug, and it therefore becomes necessary to grasp the body of the plug to remove it.
The surface of the plug body normally is smooth and therefore, particularly in the event of a tight fit, the fingers will slip thereby making it difficult or impossible to remove the plug without the use of some tool or device.
In the present invention this difficulty has been overcome by providing the plug with finger grips, thereby enabling the plug body to be grasped and removed from a receptacle with ease.
Also, right angle plugs heretofore known have had to be assembled by the use of assembly screws for each individual part plus additional screws to hold the assembled parts together. This is time consuming and therefore costly, and this disadvantage has been overcome in the present invention by assembling together individual inserts within a housing wherein all of the parts are secured by the use of only two screws.
In view of the foregoing, therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a right angle electrical plug which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and which may be made more economically than heretofore.
Another object is to provide a right angle electrical plug wherein the body or housing thereof is provided with suitable finger grips to facilitate removal thereof from an electrical receptacle.
A further object is to provide the body of an electrical plug with outwardly extending flange portions on opposite sides thereof which may be grasped by the fingers to facilitate removal thereof from an electrical receptacle.
A still further object is to provide a right angle plug which is formed of a housing having hollow leg portions at substantially right angles to each other and within which the various parts of the plug may be assembled and then secured in place by using a maximum of two screws.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.